The present invention relates to a shoe fastening device and a plate-shaped member thereof.
As conventional means of fastening an upper cover of a shoe, there are one in which an opening portion formed in the upper cover is fastened with a lace-like member and another in which the opening portion is fastened with a band-shaped member using a plate-shaped engageable fastener such as a velvet fastener.
However, in the conventional fastening means, if, for instance, the lace-like member is used, there is a drawback in that it is difficult to adjust the fastening force applied to the upper cover of the shoe. In other words, the fastening means using the lace-like member has a drawback in that, since an elongated lace-like member is used, it is difficult for the fastening force to be transmitted to a front portion of the opening portion which is formed in the upper cover, located closer to the toes, and therefore remote from the position at which the lace-like is tied, with the result that the range in which the fastening force can be adjusted is restricted to a region which is close to the position at which the lace-like member is tied. Accordingly, if an attempt is made to fasten, for example, the front portion of the opening portion which is located close to the toes, it is necessary to effect fastening sequentially from the front portion located close to the toes toward the tying position of the lace-like member. On the other hand, if an attempt is made to loosen the lace-like member which has been tightened, it is necessary to loosen it sequentially from the tying position of the lace-like member toward the front portion close to the toes. Hence, it is very troublesome to adjust the fastening force applied to the upper cover.
On the other hand, in the case of the conventional fastening means using a band-shaped member which makes use of a plate-shaped engageable fastener such as a velvet fastener, although the adjustment of the fastening force applied to the upper cover is facilitated, there is the drawback that a joining force of the fastener is lost at an early stage since foreign substances are liable to adhere to the engaging members of the engageable fastener.